


Botched Revival

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where Luna dies trying to do her job as Peacemaker, and Am tries to revive her. Maybe trying to use black magic wasn't the best idea...





	Botched Revival

Am had told Luna she could handle it alone. The pain had been horrible; nothing like she’d imagined it.

Luna took all that on headfirst, card outstretched, only for the roof to crumble. Am couldn’t do a thing, and she was supposed to be a peacemaker that saved the world. But now she had destroyed someone far more important to her than a puny planet.

* * *

The most strenuous part was the pain when she performed the ritual, but the toughest part would be Am knowing that if she herself died, Luna would, too. It didn’t matter to her.

Luna had become far too important to her for her to think clearly anymore.

* * *

“So? You called me here? I can grant a wish that benefits someone else, but the cost will be heavy, you know. I’ll have to cause equal suffering for you,” came a voice from Luna’s body. Damn it.

“No. I want her back.”

“That’s a tough one. You must’ve written a rune wrong. Oh well,” and not-Luna grinned at her knowingly. Am could feel a lump in her throat, and before she could stop herself, she grabbed the hem of not-Luna’s coat.

“Piss off and let me see Luna, you freak,” Am told not-Luna. “Or else.”

The whoever- the whatever- in Luna’s body laughed. “I can’t, even if I wanted to. There are rules keeping me here, and you’ll have to find them if you want her back. I doubt you’ll figure it out with that puny brain of _yours…_ ”

Am glared at not-Luna. “I’m playing along for now. You’re lucky I love her, punk.”

* * *

“Hey, Am. Luna’s been… colder lately.”

“Don’t worry about it. She’s just mad at me. I kind of dragged her into this.”

Tokoha raised an eyebrow. “I kind of doubt that. She seemed pretty eager to help you back at that temple.”

Am forced a fake laugh. “Yeah, well, that’s what I mean. She went too far for me, and it cost her.”

Tokoha put a hand on Am’s shoulder. “Look, if you need to talk, let me know. I can tell you both love each other.”

“I know that. But I can’t be with her yet, and maybe never.”

“Why not?” Tokoha tilted her head.

“Well, um, there’s the, uh, idol work, and um, the other thing and the stuff?”

Tokoha crossed her arms. “Tell her how you feel, and stop being a wimp.”

Am would if she _could_.

* * *

 

“So you’re not going to tell on me? That’s rather polite of you. I can see why this girl has all those fantasies of dates with you.”

Am blushed. “Stop trying to get on my good side. It won’t work.”

Not-Luna smiled at her. “I’m not. This chick would probably let you get to first base just for asking. You totally should… have, too. You need to unwind.”

“Wait, you make it sound like…”

“I told you. Find the conditions, meet them, and if you’re lucky, maybe, just maybe…” The voice trailed off, tone like Luna’s and words worlds apart.

Am made a break for her apartment.

* * *

 

“Why can’t I figure this dumb thing out? Damn it, I need to find some hint. It’s gotta be in here, right?”

Am sat on her bed, papers and books sprawled out in front of her. At first, she wanted to wake up mom and dad. By the time she got strong enough, the conditions couldn’t be met.

She thought Luna was going to be different, but now she could tell that she knew nothing. Am scratched at her head, staring holes into the text.

At least the holes weren’t literal this time.

* * *

“Hello, Kiba.”

Am stopped cold in the street. What was not-Luna thinking, talking to him like that? It would ruin the entire plan!

“Luna. I’m not in the mood to talk to you.”

“Aw, don’t be shy. There’s no need to hide the fact that you’re jealous. I mean, my love is about to have her precious parents back, and you’re all alone. Your family has probably all but thrown you out for your incompetence.”

Shion’s fists clenched as he glared at not-Luna. Am rushed down the sidewalk.

“After all you’ve done, that’s what you have to say? What’s wrong with you?” He pulled his arm back, Am catching it in the process.

“Shion, I’m sorry. I ruined everything for all of you.”

He pulled his arm away. “Don’t bother.” He adjusted his sleeves. “You two deserve to be miserable together.”

The words feel like a punch to the gut. If only they could be together. It would be better than… this.

After Kiba walks away, not-Luna speaks.

“I’m surprised you care that much. Most people would give up, crush or not.”

* * *

 

Three days left until the gate opened. Five more for Am to fill the conditions.

Not-Luna would never tell her that, of course. They had been impressed with her tenacity, and she _had_ fixed the runes.

The only problem was Am’s fear. It had clung to her from the beginning, back when they met, and if it continued to cloud her judgment, then Luna would be gone forever.

They watched Am flip through her notes, a fierce look in her eyes. Maybe she could manage to actually- no. Not yet.

Black magic always required risks to be taken if it was going to succeed.

* * *

 

“You have to tell me how to get her back!”

“Not happening. I activate Harri’s stride skill. Magia.” They moved a handful of cards around, charging before taking a Cutie Paratrooper out of the soul.

“What the hell is wrong with you? My precious partner’s going to leave me if you don’t tell me anything!”

“I never said that. Cutie Paratrooper’s Magia.” More cards moved around.

“Who cares? It’s still true!” Am double-checked the cards in her hand. Two 10k, a heal trigger, a perfect guard, and a stride cost, plus a Colombard that could intercept if needed.

“Look, you’ll do just fine. Luna or no Luna.”

_“I don’t care if I’m doing okay if she’s not there! Give her back!”_

They set their final card in their hand directly behind the vanguard, for a total of two filled rows.

“She’s so close, yet so far…” Humans were always a difficult lot.

* * *

 

“Hollow! With a boost, Colombard attacks! Skill activated!”

“No guard. Damage check.”

They placed the grade 2 unit in the damage zone next to the other 3 cards while Am called and hollowed Negrorook.

“I miss her.”

“I know.”

“I want her back.”

“I know.”

“I love her.”

“Look, are you going to stop stating the obvious, or is this one of those things?”

“Give her back!” Tears streaming down her cheeks, she grabbed onto the edge of the playmat (if it could even be called that). “Give me the gal whose life is more important than these whole pathetic planets back, or I’ll make you regret it!”

They smiled. “You’ve only thought of yourself. More important than both planets? One life? You’re joking, right?”

Am reached for her cards. “With a boost, the vanguard attacks!”

“Perfect guard.” As long as Am didn’t draw a critical, they’d be able to fight next turn. Any other trigger meant 5 total damage.

“Triple drive!” A Gast Dragon flipped up first, followed by a Gorgeous Shade. “Get! Draw trigger! Power goes to Negrorook!”

They smiled at that. Five damage wasn’t that bad.

“Get! Critical Trigger! Full effects go to Negrorook!”

Oh. That was unexpected.

“Boost and attack!”

“No guard.” They’d have to bet on a heal trigger. The first check was a Cutie Paratrooper. They reached for the second card. Darkside Sword Master.

* * *

 

“Hey, we’ve got a bit of time. Wanna watch Chrono fight?”

“I already told you what I want.”

“Maybe, but this is something I can do with you. You know, most people would’ve just gotten rid of me.”

“You don’t like your job?”

“No one likes being thrown around, having to grant wishes.”

“Then maybe we can make this work.”

Not-Luna grinned at that, clearly enjoying that answer. “I thought you wanted her back.”

“I do, and I will make it happen. For that to be possible, I have to do one last thing, right?”

“Oh, really?”

Am turned to them. “I’m going to wish for you to be my familiar, then. You’d like that job more, right?”

“You do realize that if something happened to me, a familiar obtained without a formal ritual will become your last.”

“Eh, I’ve lived without one this long. Now are you going to fill that wish or not?”

“Understood.”

* * *

 

The first member of Try3 to notice the lump in Am’s jacket pocket was Kiba. He simply raised an eyebrow. Tokoha saw the look on his face, looked at the pocket, and made a quick mental note to ask later. Chrono didn’t notice at all.

“Hey, Am, Luna, you both ready?”

“Of course!” With that, the two reached for each other’s hands, holding tightly. Am never wanted to let go again.


End file.
